villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Strigoi (Lost Tapes)
The Strigoi, also known by his alias Clint Webber, is the titular antagonist in the Lost Tapes episode Strigoi Vampire. Biography Backstory His biography is never given, to further scare viewers and keep his nature a mystery, but its suggested he could have been an evil human in ancient Pagan times who did a Satanic deal for power or who got bitten by one of the many Strigoi out in the world. Thus, the Strigoi is simply put, a hideous Undead spirit trapped in human form seeking immortality who gains his powers by sucking the blood of mortals. Role in the episode The Strigoi is first seen in the opening of the episode, attacking a group of young men who plan to go into town at the weekend. He is kept off screen to preserve suspense. An industrial plant at Silver Rock, New Mexico have what they say is a biohazardous meltdown, so they call in the Enigma Corporation to help, which send in specialist agents Connor, Mooney and newcomers Fisher and Robeson to help with the crisis. In the plant, odd things start happening. Mooney hears noises in the attic, which turns out to be a swarm of rats. The specialist cryptozoologists in the documentary say that the Strigoi is so terrifying in that it can masquerade as other animals, a swarm of other animals even, so these rats are heavily implied to be the Strigoi itself. Part of the ceiling falls on top of Mooney, wrecking her biohazard suit, and forcing her to take off her helmet. The others are surprised because they believed the contagion was an airborne virus, just as Mooney scoffs that her head hasn't exploded. But nothing happens to her, thus she is fine. Conner and Robeson remove their helmets, Fisher is still fearful of the "virus" so he doesn't. Conner finds a dead security man in the office, apparently drained of blood. Now Fisher takes blood samples from the corpse but finds that the body hardly has any left. He then takes more readings and the others head outside. Mooney points out a suspicious Alsatian dog which had been following them, and they shoot it with a tranquilizer gun, but its unaffected, running into a container. The others follow the dog in and a weedy man jumps out, pretending to be scared, calling himself Clint Webber, a security guard. Fisher and Robeson corner Webber and Conner interrogates him, taking a blood sample. Webber claims a suspicious orange dust cloud killed everyone on site, leaving him alive. Webber is eerily emotionless and sits there smirking through the interrogation, with Mooney claiming he creeps her out when they leave. Conner appoints Fisher and Robeson to do DNA tests on Webber, to prove his claim. Webber protests "It's not me you should be worried about!" but he undergoes the tests anyway. However, Fisher has trouble finding his DNA. Suddenly, Webber attacks, revealing vampiric fangs. He latches onto Fisher and drains his blood, killing him. Robeson screams, and orders Webber to stay still. Webber clasps her hand, and yanks the gun away, showing surprising strength. Webber then rushes at the terrified Robeson and kills her too. Conner sees Fisher in his gas suit approaching on webcam, and goes out, orders him to stand still, but when "Fisher" ignores him, Conner shoots him, causing him to mysteriously disappear in a cloud of smoke. This confuses Mooney, until she sees the same dog from before. Conner claims its not just a dog and its deadly. He disarms it but it vanishes. He orders Mooney to leave without him if he's not back, and Mooney finds the corpses of Fisher and Robeson, also drained of blood, knowing something possibly supernatural happened and that this is no virus. Mooney steals a truck, and heads out of the plant, desperate, but in a terrifying moment, "Webber" appears in the back seat, revealing his vampiric fangs and his true nature as the Strigoi. He attacks Mooney and tries to bite her, but she crashes the truck off screen and he evaporates. Aftermath In the aftermath, Silver Rock's plant shut down and went out of business. Connor and Mooney barely survive their mission. The question remains - are there more Strigoi capable of causing nuclear disasters out there, and, do they live amongst us? Gallery Mqdefaultfish.jpg|The Strigoi in human form as creepy plant security guard, Clint Webber Popimages.jpg|The Strigoi attacks Trivia *Alongside the Wendigo, the Strigoi is one of the darkest, most sadistic and evil Lost Tapes cryptids/villains. Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Paranormal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Successful Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Vampires Category:Sadists